On the Road
by fearlessgoddess2
Summary: A little story about what Sam and Dean do when they're on the road. Just some banter. Made it for a competition for supernatural.tv. I think it's funny.


**On the Road**

"How do you work this thing?"

"Dean! Eyes! Road!"

Dean swerved to avoid a semi, straightening the wheel. "Fine. You do it."

Sam took the GPS device off the windshield. He pressed a few buttons and it spoke up, "_Turn right."_

"I'm not turning right. We have to go straight," Dean objected.

"I'm setting it," Sam said through gnashed teeth.

"Don't know why we even bought this thing," Dean told him. "Waste of money. We do fine with maps."

"If by fine you mean adding hours to our trip every time we go somewhere, then yea, we were fine."

Dean grumbled a bit. "Yea, well, what about the car on the screen there? It's blue. My car's black."

"You need to add the additional features online," Sam muttered, continuing to press buttons. "And you say I'm OCD. There." He put the GPS back on the clip on the windshield.

"_Calculating…. Continue 2.5 miles_."

"At least you got one with a woman's voice. Don't want some dude bossing me around with directions. Is that another upgrade? Additional feature? Get a sexier voice telling you where to go?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he flipped through the manual.

"That thing say anything interesting?"

"Only how to use the Garmen," Sam replied.

Ten minutes later, Dean spoke up. "I'm hungry," he said, glancing at the passing Food and Lodging sign.

"We just got on the highway!"

"So?"

"So…nothing. Never mind."

"Can you use that thing to find us some food?"

Sam took the Garmen off the windshield, pressing a few buttons to find some food as Dean exited off the highway. "How's McDonalds?"

"Perfect."

"_Recalculating. Go .7 miles. Then turn right_."

Dean prepared to turn right.  


"No, it's recalculating our trip. You got off the highway to get food. Don't turn right."

Dean got back into the left lane and sighed. "Alright."

"There."

"_Go 1.7 miles. Then turn left._"

"Okay. This thing gets me to food, I'm okay with it," Dean said.

Twenty minutes later, the two boys exited McDonalds and went back outside to the car, taking the GPS out from the dashboard compartment, putting it back up. Sam reset it to their destination in Florida.

"_Go 1 mile. Then enter roundabout_."

"So what'd Ruby tell you about this gig in Florida?" Dean asked.

"Just that Matt told her. There are at least thirty that swarmed Miami."

"I have to say, if they had to go anywhere, I'm stoked they chose Miami."

"Matt estimates six deaths so far," Sam added tightly.

"Oh. Well. That's not good."

"No. They tend to travel in groups of four and five, which should be okay for you, me, Matt, and Ruby to handle. Bobby's getting there in a few days since he's working on another job."

"_Enter roundabout. Take third exit right_."

"Okay…this is annoying," Dean muttered, looking at the roundabout.

"Go there."

"What?"

"There! No, the next turn."

Dean swerved to the left and then to the right, getting back onto the highway. A loud horn sounded to his left and Dean flashed the finger at the driver as he pulled away. "Okay, there had to be a better way to do that," Dean said.

"Well that's the one the GPS gave us," Sam replied. "You'll get used to it."

"Look at it though. It says 132 miles. How encouraging is that? Arrival time 6:18 AM?"

"It's useful. We know we have to stop at whatever time and we'll know how much time we have to leave for tomorrow."

Dean sighed. "I guess that's right. God it's so dry around here."

"It's South Carolina. Brown grass equals dry weather."  


"Yea, or a lot of dogs," Dean snorted.

Sam cracked a smile. "We have to refill on holy water," he told him. "And we need to make sure we do it right. We can't afford any screw-ups going up against this many demons."

"No kidding," Dean replied. "How are we on rock salt?"

"Pretty good."

"_In two miles, take ramp right_."

Minutes ticked by and Dean eventually pulled onto the ramp.

"_Stay left for 129 miles._"

"Easy," Dean murmured.

"It's about mid-March. So our cover can be college guys on spring break?" Sam asked.

"Think you could pull that off?" Dean asked.

"I was in college for two years."

"Yea, but you had no fun whatsoever."

"I had fun!"

"Name once."

"Jess and I went to that Halloween party right before you came to get me," Sam told him. "We had shots, tequila and…other stuff…."

"Ten bucks said you didn't wear a costume," Dean replied. Sam was silent. "Knew it."

"So what? You don't like Halloween either."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't come up with something totally awesome for a costume," Dean said. "College is when you're supposed to have fun. Best four years of your life?"

"Sorry, it ended up not quite qualifying," Sam murmured.

Dean swallowed. "Look, man, I didn't mean—."

"No, I didn't mean to bring up Jess. I just…college wasn't for me what it would have been for you."

Dean sighed. "Whatever. My point is, if our cover is going to be college guys on spring break, you're going to have to try to have a little fun. If you stick out like a sore thumb, we're screwed."

"I know that," Sam told him. "I can blend in just as well as you can." Dean snorted. "Okay, maybe not just as well, but almost as well."

"Alright. Well, we'll figure out the rest with Ruby and Matt when we get there," Dean replied. He pressed a button on the dashboard and the speakers started playing AC/DC. Sam shifted in his seat, leaning against the door, and stared out at the scenery passing him by.


End file.
